


Sick Day

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash Yuletide [8]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Fluff, Humor, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rosa, I know you’re not feeling well,” Amy said through the door, plucking her red mittens off her hands.  “And I know you hate surprises.  I know how private you are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash Yuletide Day 3 prompt: Holiday traditions.

Amy shook the snow out of her hair and knocked on Rosa’s door again.  It was already hard enough getting into the apartment complex—she didn’t sneak in _per se_ , she was let in by a kind and confused older gentleman—and now that she was there, she wasn’t leaving without seeing Rosa.

“Rosa, I know you’re not feeling well,” Amy said through the door, plucking her red mittens off her hands.  “And I know you hate surprises.  I know how private you are.”  Private was putting it mildly—Amy didn’t even know what borough Rosa lived in, nonetheless which street, until she did some mild off-hours sleuthing and investigating.  “But I have something to make you feel better.  Just let me in for a sec, please?”

The door opened a crack, just enough to show the delicate arched corner of Rosa’s eyebrow.  “Damn, you’re good.  I was giving you at least another week until you hunted me down.”

Amy beamed.  “Thank you!  Here, you can just take this and I’ll never come back.  You’re secret is safe with me.”  She held up a paper bag from the deli across from the precinct.  “Your favorite tomato-basil soup.  I promise I didn’t make it myself.” 

The door closed and Amy heard the chain slide away from the lock.  Rosa opened the door all the way, revealing a pair of bright red flannel pajama pants patterned with Christmas trees and the sound of _Frost the Snowman_ on TV behind her.  “I remain unashamed.”

Amy gaped, ready to tackle Rosa into a bear hug and snuggle her forever (if either of them were the bear-hugging type).  “Are you kidding me?  You’re in Christmas pajamas?  Watching _cartoons_?”  She crossed her arms over her chest, giving Rosa a sly smile.  “Are you even sick?”

Rosa snatched the bag away and peeked inside, breathing in the warm scent.  “No.  It’s my holiday tradition.  I call in sick one day in December and watch Christmas movies all day.  This is not my only pair of pants, by the way.”

“Aw,” Amy cooed, but straightened when Rosa shot her a warning look.  “I mean, good for you.  We all need some time to ourselves.”

Rosa nodded and looked down at the carpet, circling her bare foot on the welcome mat.  “You can join me.  If you want.  But you probably don’t.” 

Before Rosa could change her mind, Amy slid into the apartment, shedding her coat.  “Do you have _It’s A Wonderful Life_?”

Rosa bit back a smile and closed the door.  “Of course I do.  What am I, a Neanderthal?”


End file.
